


Longing For Love, My Dearest

by JohnlockedDancer



Category: Emperor's New Groove (2000)
Genre: Crossdressing, Disney, Drama Llama, Feels, First Crush, First Kiss, First Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gay, Gay Male Character, I Ship It, Implied/Referenced Crossdressing, Love, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Male Slash, Mutual Pining, My First Work in This Fandom, POV Male Character, Pining, Romantic Fluff, SHIP IT LIKE FEDEX, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 14:27:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13953537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnlockedDancer/pseuds/JohnlockedDancer
Summary: Kuzco muses over his relationship with Pacha and decides to confront the man about his true feelings. How? He decides to dress up as a woman again. Hopefully, Pacha won’t recognize him.





	1. Chapter 1

Emperor Kuzco lay in his luxurious bed, thinking. He’d done that an awful lot lately. First of all, he wasn’t a llama anymore (thank god). Of course, it was great to be himself again. It was just that...he kind of...actually...missed...being a llama. Ugh. No, that didn’t sound right...it wasn’t the appearance of the llama he used to be (used to be?! As if he’d always been a llama! Weird. Just...stop thinking about it.)  
that he was missing. Ok, let’s get back to the topic. So: he didn’t actually miss being a llama. What was it that he missed so much that he actually spent nights like these thinking about it? Could it be that he missed...the life he’d had as a llama then? Yes, that was probably it. Well he did not like the beginning of their adventure (because you could call all that an adventure, right? From being the best emperor ever to a pathetic llama. Ok ok. Not the best perhaps, but still an emperor. Yes. Sounds pretty much like an adventure). Not. One. Bit. What, with being a llama all of a sudden (still better than being dead, though) and...wait, what? *Their* adventure? When did he even started referring to it as *their* adventure? Oh, right whenever he missed Pacha. What? Was that true? But...he was above all that stuff! Right? Right?!

Sighing, Kuzco turned over, trying to will himself back to sleep. He’d have to do something about this problem. His mind turned to Pacha again and again. Like that time when he’d thought that Pacha had actually kissed him and he’d washed his own mouth dramatically...well, he remembers that some sort of fluttering had appeared in his stomach and placed that feeling as fear. Now though, thinking about that particular incident through, examining it, he realized that, it wasn’t exactly fear that he’d felt. Well, it had been some sort of fear, but it had more to do with his own, insecure person than anything else. He’d never been comfortable with people touching him, never been interested in physical contact. He’d always been a “no touchy” person. Now though? He’d love to know what it felt like to be kissed by someone, or rather, by Pacha! 

He also remembered that time at the restaurant. He’d made a pretty convincing wife for Pacha, even as a llama. Mabye he’d try that trick again? Perhaps he could get the man to talk about how he really felt towards him, Kuzco! Yes, that’s a brilliant idea!  
With those happy thoughts swirling in his head, Kuzco finally drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

When Kuzco woke up the next morning, he thought for a while. He’d had such a pleasant dream: He and Pacha had been drinking wine (with no Chicha or kids in sight. Of course he loved them as a family, but it was Pacha that he desired). And then, Pacha had kissed him.

After a good breakfast (which he’d actually prepared himself) and with brushed teeth, he strolled to his wardrobe, singing a little song he’d composed himself: “I am the emperor, but I am not as selfish as I was before mhm oh yeah.” He flashed a toothy grin at his own reflection in the mirror mounted on the wardrobe door. He looked fabulous even in his dressing gown. 

Before his transformation, he would never have dressed himself or done anything else by himself for that matter, not even considered the thought. Now though, it felt as natural as walking so he’d decided to give his servants more time off than they’d ever had in their whole lives. 

As Kuzco went through his royal garments, he realized that he couldn’t use any of them as he had no idea if he’d wore them in Pacha’s presence (and then, what if Pacha recognized them and saw through his disguise?). He actually considered using Yzma’s old dresses, (after all, as a cat, she wouldn't need them anymore. Cats don’t use dresses. You really should know.), but the mere thought made his stomach churn unpleasantly so he promptly abandoned that idea.

His plan was to try two different tactics and to use two different disguises: step one as a royal woman and step two as a peasant woman. As he was all too aware, people tended to treat royals differently from peasants (although Pacha and his family was an exception for which Kuzco was extremely grateful. Still, it didn’t hurt to be on the safe side).

He'd not bothered employing a replacement for his old (pun intended) counselor so it was up to Kuzco alone to get to the plan. Time to go shopping then!


End file.
